A Haunting love
by Eli-lover19
Summary: *rated M for language and possible future lemons ;p* bella isnt that normal shy girl she's made out to be in the books. she's the most avoided goth girl at forks high, but who is she really?. Sam is the new student that seems to be immediately attracted to bella. But does Sam have a secret of his own? will bella let Sam know her true self?
1. Chapter 1

**SPOV**

Its not easy being the new kid in a new town and going to a new school where you don't know anyone and everyone just judges you on looks or how you chose to act. Its….i guess you could say weird walkin through the halls of a school so unknown to you and walking into your first class 15 mins late cuz u got lost doesn't make it any easier. The teacher looks up as I enter the room "well thank you for joing us.." and of course the teacher would bother to look for my name so I answer "Sam uley" the teacher looked at what I assumed was the class roster.

She looked back up at me and said "well since your finally her why don't you take a seat next to miss Swan" I looked to see where I was sitting when I noticed that I was gonna be sittin with the most beautiful pale white goth girl I have ever seen, she looked so alone and let me tell you I was the most happiest guy just because I was sittin next ot her. When I sat down she turned her head to look away and I felt a sting of pain at that, so I decided that after class I would try talking to her. It felt like hours before the bell for class finally run and bella gathered her things so I waited out side the door for her, finally she came out.

"hey" she looked over at me surprised

"hi" she replied

"so im new here and everything and I was wondering if maybe I could sit with you at lunch and talk"

She was silent..i awaited her reply..

"sure..ok. meet me at the café doors and then we can chose where to sit.."

I couldn't believe it! She say yes, I couldn't get the thought of having lunch with her out of my head and that made lunch seem like it was so far away. When the bell rang I got to the café doors as fast as I could thinking that I was gonna be late but thankfully she was standing there looking for me. She looked like she was nervous..that maybe I stood her up?...all I know is that once she saw me her face lightened and a smile…the most amazing smile..appeared on her face.

"were you waiting long?"

She laughed alittle "no, not at all"

"well miss swan, would you do the honors of leading me to where we are sitting?"

She laughed again playing along with me she answered "why yes mr. uley..just follow me and we may be seated." I couldn't help but chuckle…at least I knew she had a sense of humor that matched mine.  
**Bpov**

From the moment he walked in to the class I knew I loved hin. He was so gorgeous and stunning I couldn't believe that Ms. Hanlon put in next to me. Once he sat down and looked at me I had to look away, he was just to amazing to look at even tho it was so painful to look away…I had to or I would literally be drooling. When the bell rung I was out the door, but to my surprise he was waiting for me.

"hey" he said smiling so..so..ugh there isnt even a word for it.

"hi"

"so im new here and everything and I was wondering if maybe I could sit with you at lunch and talk"

I was silent..

"sure..ok. meet me at the café doors and then we can chose where to sit.."

He walked away with this huge ass grin on his face. I cant believe that I said yes to sitting with him at lunch…what the fuck am I thinking?! I cant get attached yet im settin myself up for distaster. I feel that if he finds out my secret that he'll freak and wonder why he took the time to get to know a stupid creature like me. Questions kept popping in to my head…would he really do that to me?..would he be the first one to accept me for who I am?...will he avoid me or will he continue to want to be around me?. These questions stayed in my head til lunch. I got to the door and there he was..tall and handsome..walking right towards me  
"were you waiting long?"

i laughed alittle "no, not at all"

"well miss swan, would you do the honors of leading me to where we are sitting?"

I laughed again and answered "why yes mr. follow me and we may be seated."

And with that he followed me through the line and to the table I sat at that everyone avoided. I could feel the stairs of those around us as they saw the new kid walkin with the goth freak. I heard jessica whisper "why is he with her?" and of course it had to be Lauren that was wit jess " I heard that she put a spell over him to make him love her and follow her around" that was when mike newton started to laugh "that's the only way the goth freak will ever get anyone..casting spell to make them do wat she wants" he didn't bother to whisper it. It seemed that sam heard what mike said cuz I could see him shaking with anger and the before I knew it sam was gone in the blink of an eye…..i followed out the door but when I I got outside he was nowhere to be found..how the fuck can a human disappear that quickly?..wait the shaking and the sudden disappearance…he couldn't be, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Spov**

How could I have been so damn stupid to almost fuckin phase in the café and specially in front of her! I cant believe that those people said those things about MY bella…wait did I say my bella?...get a fuckin grip sam! you only met this girl less then 2 hours ago, yea she maybe sexy and mysterious but I can say she's mine, I barely know her and..she barely knows me. Its not like I can come out and say "_oh hey by the way im a wolf, hope that doesn't ruin any chance of a friendship" _that would only scare her away…wouldn't it? I just cant get the image of her face as those vial things were said, that depressed expression all I wanted to do was comfort her in anyway I could but all I could do was run away with out any explanation. After I take my angry out by knocking down a few trees I head back towards the school since lunch should be just about over by now and as I get closer I see bella standing at the edge of the forrest looking confused, I can hear her mumbling to herself but ignore it…

**Bpov**

I stand at the edge of the woods trying to figure out what just happen, theres no way..no fuckin way that sam can be a wolf, its been years since the last pack existed. I was told that according to the Quileute legends that the wolf descendents or "the protectors" are around to protect their people from the cold one or for a better word vampires. But the last vampires to have been in this area were the cullens and that was over 100 years ago…but..fuck class is about to start. I head off to advanced bio still trying to wrap my head about what just happened back there..but as I walk in to class it suddenly becomes clear.

"ah miss swan, right on time. I was just telling mr. Cullen here about how advanced you are and how you two would be suitable for lab partners this year" Mr. bender tells me. I try everything I can to hide the disgust in my expression. "please take your seats so we can get started" half way through the class mr. bender puts on a movie and I notice Edward scoots closer to me..  
"so bella, I couldn't help but notice that your not to pleased to have been partnered wit me"  
I turn to him for the first time "yea, so?"  
he looks a bit taken back by my attitude "well may I know why you dislike me so much?"  
I had to laugh, was he really asking me this? "why would I want to be partnered with someone who doesn't even need to be in school? I mean seriously Edward, how many times have you learned all this?"

It seems I've caught him off guard, he really seems to have no clue that I know what he is, "here let me make this a lot clearer..I..Dont..Like..Vampires! I know you're a vampire and honestly I don't want to be within 10 feet of you, but since we're lab partners I have no choice but to be near you. You make my skin crawl, I cant stand you, so do me a favor and do your best to stay away from me outside of class"….


	3. Chapter 3

**Epov**

I smell her before she even walks in she has the vanilla and strawberry scent, im so drawn to her. Since she was the last to enter class and was so advanced she was assigned my partner. I could see her look of disgust but brushed it off as nothing more then annoyance at the teacher, it was about half way throught the class when mr. bender put on a movie and I saw this as my chance to finally talk to her so I scoot my chair closer.

" so bella, I couldn't help but notice that your not to pleased to have been partnered wit me" she turns to me wit that loock of annoyance and says "yea, so?"

I don't know why she has such an attitude wit me, I didn't even do anything to her and she already hates me. "well may I know why you dislike me so much?" she seems to have found that funny cuz she started to laugh "why would I want to be partnered with someone who doesn't even need to be in school? I mean seriously Edward, how many times have you learned all this?" she said seriously, I remain quiet wondering why she was even asking me this.

"here let me make this a lot clearer..I..Dont..Like..Vampires! I know you're a vampire and honestly I don't want to be within 10 feet of you, but since we're lab partners I have no choice but to be near you. You make my skin crawl, I cant stand you, so do me a favor and do your best to stay away from me outside of class"….how in the fuck can a human know that im a vampire in just meeting me?! The bell rings and I had off to meet the others.

I must have had this puzzling look when I got to everyone cuz rose asked "whats wrong eddy?" all of them look at me intensely waiting for my answer "this girl in my bio class knows what I am.." they all exchange a look "what do you mean she knows what you are?" alice asks, I sigh "just what it sounds like alice, she knows that im a vampire, I don't know how she does, but she does and she hates me for it."..

**Spov**

i was searching the halls for bella when I can across their sickly sweet scent, what are they doing here? They were suppose to stay away for another 100 years…I stalk towards their group when they turn towards me.

"what are you doing here mutt?" the small pixie asked, I gave a short chuckle "I could ask you the same thing leech. Your coven's not suppose to be here" before they could answer we heard "SAM!" we all turned to face bella, I could see confusion and was that hurt in her eyes?

"bella are you ok?" I ask taking a few steps closer to her. "w-what are you doing with..them!" I looked back at them and then to her

"nothing bells, I was just asking them what they're doing here. That's all" I had no idea what was going through her mind, all I knew was that I wanted to earse that look of hurt and possible betray from those gorgeous eyes, so I hugged her and she seemed to relax in my arms.

"why don't we get outta here and away from them" suggest and start to walk away. She remains quiet til we get out to her truck, all of a sudden she turns to me "tell me why they're here sam? Those things are around people, going to school, and why aren't their eyes red?!"

all I can do is stare at her.. "wait, do you know what they are?" "yes I do and I hate them. Now damn it sam! Tell me why the fuck they're here!" by now she's yelling and starting to draw the attention of the other students "bella I need you to stop yelling, I don't know why they're here but im sure as hell gonna find out, and their eyes aren't red because they feed on animals not humans which makes it so they can be around humans." Im not sure how she knows about them being vampires but im gonna try and find out exactly what she is, cuz I can tell she isn't human….


	4. Author note

Hey guys sorry for no updates..kinda got writers blocks xD but I promise to have an update soon!

Thank you for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Bpov**

We finally made it outta the school after I had managed to almost cause a scene, its true that im not human…exactly. I am a witch, yes its exactly what you think a spell casting, hex cursing witch like thos eaccused in the salem witch trials, The only good thing I like about being a witch is that I can tell the difference between human and the supernatural. Its thanks to that power that I can tell that sam isn't human I just cant tell what he is exactly. I must have zoned out because suddenly im being shook and sam is yelling my name "BELLA!"

I shake my head "what?" I ask "I've been calling your name for 5 minutes, did u get lost in your own mind?" he sorta laughs I couldn't help but smile "yea I guess I did, wanna come back to my house for a bit?" he seems a bit taken back when I ask, but he doesn't take long to respond "I wish I could but I gotta get back to the rez and help my ma and then go to work, rain check?" I try not to seem disappointed "yea sure, no problem"

With that he takes of on his bike and I hope in my old beat up truck and head home, well at least I can get started on dinner before Charlie gets home. I pull in the drive and head in the house,I drop my bag off in my room and the go in the kitchen and start making the sauce for spaghetti and meat balls. Pretty soon everything was ready and Charlie had walked in the door just as I had the table set, dinner went by fast and quietly.

Up in my room I sit in front of my laptop, since same is from la push reservation, I look up Quileute legends once again hoping that, maybe, they can give me some indication as to what sam is..its just so unnerving not knowing what he is, I mean I've come across vampires, other witches, goblins, the occasional fairy and even a fucking demon..but nothing like sam. After searching for an hour something finally caught my attention "According to Quileute legend, the spirit warriors were the first to shift from humans into wolves" so as I started to read the legends even more everything started to make sense, the shaking when he was angry, the noticeable defense stance when around the cullens. How the fuck could I have not known?! Ive read and reread these legends almost a thousand times, how could I over look the most simplest clue?!

Im scared by my alarm going off, SHIT! Its 6am! I need to get ready for school. So I hope in the shower and then get ready. I go to my closet and pull out my black skinny jeans, my black boots, pull out my Escape the Fate t-shit and my nice black leather vest and then do my make up and hair. On the drive to school I ponder on whether I should confront sam or not….but if I do then he'll want to know how I know…what if he knows that im not human?...no! im gonna confront him..

**SPOV**

So she's not human and she knows what the cullens are…I need to know what she is, so im gonna take the fearless route and just ask her. I hear her truck just before she turns into the school parking lot so I wait til she parks and then head over to her. "bella I know your not human..so what are you?" she looks shocked "w-what?" "bella I know your not human, I need to know what you are" she just starts at me with wide eye's and says "w-well I know that your not human and im pretty sure I know what you are" before I can even answer the bells rings summoning us to class "we'll continue this at lunch" then I walk off to class, homeroom and English went by fast, chemistry was the one class that went by slow. To be honest I was dreading lunch, I was scared to have her know what I am. I mean what if she gets scared of how I look? What if she runs away screaming? I don't think I can handle that.

The bells rings and I think 'well time to face the music. Its now or never' I make my way to the café only to find bella sitting at a table in the far corner away from everyone else. "so miss swan whats your guess as to what I am?" there was a pause before she spoke softly "well, I spent all of last night rereading the Quileute legends and I've concluded that you're a werewolve. You're one of the protecters of la push" I am fuckin speechless, this girl just fuckin pinpointed me… "wow.." was all I could say.

"so im right, you are a wolf." It took me a few mintues to say something "well you know what I am…so what are you?" that's what got her, she went silent. "bellaaa" finally she snaps outta it "I- I am a…" she mumbles that last word so I cant hear her, its like she's scared to tell me who she really is "you're a what?" I ask "I cant tell you im sorry, I just cant" and then she runs off. She's scared to let me in almost like she's afraid im going to hurt her..but im not I could never hurt my bella she's to important to me.

* * *

**i know its not much but like i said before i got a bit of writers block lol. so let me know what you think and if you got any ideas on what you think should happen i would love to hear them, either leave them in a review or pm and any ideas given to me that i use will be credited to that person :) **


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I cant believe that I chickened out and ran away from him, he confirmed that he was a wolf but I just didn't have the courage to tell him what I am. How can I be so fuckin stupid he trusted me enough to know about his true self and I cant even do the fuckin same. *sigh* I tired to avoid sam as much as possible I even went so far as to skip last class and head home, I pretty much avoided Charlie as well. He came knocking at my bedroom door but I told him that I had to much homework and to just order a pizza tonight. I had thought about skipping school tomorrow but that would be a lil over the top.

I start to panic at the thought of sam even knowing what I am, and of course once again im so lost in thought that I don't even notice all the objects flying around my room. Oh yea I probably shoulda mentioned that even tho I've been a witch since I was 16 I still don't have full control of my powers so when I get panicky this start to fly, I guess my powers are also connected to nature as well cuz when im sad or depressed or just feeling down it starts to rain and sometimes the occasional thunderstorm when im mad. After realizing the mess I've made I swerve my hand and everything goes back to its place. I fall back onto my bed thinking back to when I lived in Arizona with mom and phil, I miss them but not enough to contact them….i mean Renee basically stopped all contact wit me after learning that her and phil could finally start a family of their own because he was being moved for the last time to texas to couch a little league.

There was only person I knew I could always call, Eurynome, he was the demon that I met. Funny thing about that, I use to go to school with him back in Arizona. I met him was I was 5 but didn't learn he was a demon until we were sophomores when I first found out I was a witch. Now normally you'd think that any sane person would run away screaming if they ever met a demon, but that wasn't the case, instead it just made us closer. Eury (that's what I call him instead of using his full name) is my best friend, he's like my brother. So I pick up my phone and scroll til I find his name and texted him

Me: hey Eury

Eury: how's my favorite witch doing? ;p

Me: im the only witch you know lol :P and not so great :(

Eury: so? That doesn't mean you cant be my favorite witch lol. Whats wrong bells? Forks not treating you well?

Me: Forks is treating me fine, its this guy I met...

Eury: ok, explain

Me: Well I felt that he was human so I did some research of his tribes legends and found out what he is, but when I was going to him what I am, I chickened out and ran away :(

Eury: sounds to me like you chickened out because you like him and that your scared to let him in

Me: you know me soo well -_-

Eury: well I am your best friend babe. Just muster up all that courage I know you have and just tell him

Me: I guess I could try again, but what if he doesn't like me afterwards?

Eury: if he wanted to know what you are then he likes you, he wants you to let him in

Me: but..im scared he'll hurt me

Eury: just give him a chance bells

Me: alright I'll tell him tomorrow, thanks Eury

Eury: your welcome :)

With that I shut my phone and head to bed. I have such a big day tomorrow. I don't know how im going to tell him but I will. With that I drift off to sleep.

**Spov**

It hurts to know that bella cant even trust me with knowing what she truly is, I love her and I'll love he no matter what she is…..wait did I just say love?!...no theres no way I can love her I've only known her for a few weeks now, but there is this pull I feel towards her, like im suppose to be wit her. I don't know why I feel all this but im gonna find out. I make my way over to one of the town elders house, Billy Black.

Billy Black was the one that helped me when I phased for the first time, he explained all the legends and how they were true. I knock on billys door and he answers

"can I talk to you billy?" I ask

"sure, sure. Come on in"I follow as he wheels himself to the living room and I take a seat on the couch.

"whats on your mind sam"

"well I was hoping you could help me figure something out. You see I met this girl at school and I feel this pull towards her-"

"and you have the need to be with her and protect her?" he finishes my sentence

"yea"

Billy chuckles alil "that my boy would be imprinting"

"whats imprinting" I ask confused

"imprinting is when a wolf finds his soul mate and when that happens the wolf becomes whatever the imprint needs, a brother, a lover, or a friend. It usually happens when the wolf looks into the eyes of the imprint, at that moment she is what holds him to earth"

"but I've looked in to bellas eyes so many times and didn't feel that pull until a few days ago" SHIT! I just said her name, billy is chief swans best friend

"bella? As in bella swan?" he said, all I could do was nod my head. He laughed alil

"boy your gonna have your work cut out for you, she hasn't trusted anyone outside of her family since she moved here" I sigh,

"thanks billy" I run into the woods and phase, I started to follow the pull knowing exactly where it was leading me, to bella. I stop at the forest line to make sure I stay hidden, thanks to the imprinting I can feel everything she does. I feel her anxiety and it makes me worry about her, I so badly want to phase back and run to her side and hold her in my arms til she calms down.

Spent the whole night out by her window, I couldn't stop worrying about her. Man this imprinting is tough, it makes you all confused on how I should feel and whats real and whats forced. What I do know is that with or without the imprint I love Bella Swan.

* * *

**Just giving credit to my sis (lexie) WrenRenRem for helping me write this chapter. let me know what ya'll think, and thanks to everyone thats Favorited this story and me as an author, your all helping me be more confident about writing :)**


	7. Another Authors note

**Hey Guys!  
**

**Sorry about not updating a new chapter, been dealing with a bit of family drama that's left me pretty stressed the last two months, but I promise that I will get to work on a new chapter and get it up as soon as possible!**


End file.
